An unexpected chaos
by SilverAmarant
Summary: A sequel to an unexpected lover. The Hyrulean festival has begun, with the Master sword on display. Trouble is, Ganon is set free and Zelda gets kidnapped. It is up to Vaati, Kaia and Link to save her.
1. Zelda gets kidnapped again

**Hello, this is SilverAmarant and welcome the the third story in the 'unexpected' series: An unexpected chaos. Most of you seemed to like my past two stories so I decided on writing a third one. If you haven't read the first two, I suggest you do then you'll understand the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I yawned and stretched my arms. Dark Link was such a pain last night. I was trying to sleep and that blasted shadow came tumbling into my room, half burnt! Obviously, he did something stupid. As usual. I'm never letting him in the kitchen ever again. Speaking of which, that's where I am right now. I was having a nice cup of tea and solving Sudoku puzzles. Kaia got me hooked on it.

"Vaati is secretly professor Layton! Joy!"  
Oh, speak of the devil. I looked up at Kaia with tired eyes. "Hi, Kaia," I greeted and went back to the Sudoku puzzles.  
Kaia sat down next to me. "Vaati, Dark told me about something called the Hyrulean festival. What is it exactly?" She asked me, curiosity evident in her eyes. I yawned. "Basically, the Hyrulean festival celebrates the creation of Hyrule and its 'remarkable' history. It has a celebration every two years and the Master sword is set on display."  
"That sounds interesting, but also dangerous," Kaia replied and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"How so?" I asked.  
"It's just... What if the Master sword is released from its pedestal? Couldn't that set all the monsters that were sealed in there, free?"

That is a good point. But that has never happened before. I patted Kaia's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It has very high security. Nothing will happen," I explained.

"FORESHADOWING!"

I groaned and glared at the door. "Dark Link! Stop that!" I yelled and Dark Link opened the door, grinning. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. Ghirahim rubbed off on me."  
"Don't mention that name in this palace! Remember what he almost did?!"  
"Oh, I remember. He nearly killed you so Dark could get your approval." Kaia piped in, pointing upwards like an idiot. I scowled. "Yes... That." Dark Link sweat dropped. "Well... Zelda has invited us you two to the Hyrulean festival as the special guests," he explained, changing the subject. Well, I'm glad he did.

Kaia smiled. "That's nice of her,"  
I stood up. "We're not going." I said, and started to walk off. I heard Kaia stand up as well. "What? Why not?" She asked.  
"That's for you to find out. You know a lot about Hyrule's history." I replied before leaving the kitchen.

Kaia P.O.V.

What's with him? I turned to Dark, who looked unfazed about what just happened. "Sorry about that, Kaia," Dark apologised as he looked at me. "Why doesn't he want to go?" I asked him. Dark shrugged. "I'm not sure but if I were to guess, seeing as the festival reflects on the history of Hyrule... I'm guessing Vaati is worried that people will find out about what he did in the past." He guessed.  
That's understandable. Link, Zelda and the king already know about it but if anyone else were to know about it, they would try to hurt Vaati. I don't want that.

"Well, I'm going~ No way am I missing out on the festival~!" Dark exclaimed. I gave him a look and he gave a nervous smile, feeling a little guilty I guess. "Don't worry, Kaia. I'll bring you back a souvenir." He explained before leaving. I sighed. Lucky guy. I should check to see if Vaati's okay.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

I walked through Hyrule castle, trying to find Zelda. She wanders around everywhere. "Daddy!" I turned around to see my son, Link Jr, run up to me. I picked him up and grinned at him. "Hey, little guy! Where's your mummy?" I asked him.

"Mummy's in the garden with uncle Darky!" Link Jr replied. I put him down and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, kiddo! Why don't you go and play with your friends." I suggested so he ran off to exactly do that.

I walked into the garden and saw Zelda talking with my shadow, Dark. Zelda looked a little upset. Concerned, I walked over to her and held her hand. "What's wrong, Zelda?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Vaati and Kaia aren't coming to the festival," Zelda explained. I started in disbelief. "What?"  
"Well, Kaia wanted to go but Vaati had forbidden it," Dark corrected. "He fears people will find out about him."  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. "No one will find out. It's been twelve years and nobody's suspected him or even batted an eyelash." I mumbled.

Zelda then sighed. "The festival's going to start soon... I should get prepared." She explained and walked away. Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Link. We can enjoy ourselves without Vaati!" He exclaimed. I sure hope so.

Zelda P.O.V.

The festival began two minutes ago and already, it was lively. The Master sword was put in the centre of Hyrule town and, as always, had strong security. Link and Dark were stood next to me, and kept me company. They are very generous. The three of us were stood in front of the Master sword.

"So many memories, with that sword," Link said, looking at the sacred blade, gleaming under the sun's gaze. Dark snickered. "Yeah, so many memories of slaughtering creatures."  
I grimaced at the thought. I never liked the thought of creatures getting killed but Link did for good purposes and I'm sure Dark meant Ganon's 'monsters'.

I then felt a dark aura. Then there was a loud squawk. All of us looked up to see a large bird with red feathers and a helmet adorning its face and beak. I gasped. I recognised that figure; The Helmaroc king.

It flapped its wings and created a strong whirlwind which swept the Master sword out of the pedestal. This isn't good! Not good at all!  
Monsters flew out of the Master sword and created a havoc. People screamed and ran away as they tried to find shelter to hide in.

When the monsters disappeared, there was an insane laugh. I recognised that laugh. The worst kind of monster of all; On the pedestal stood Ganondorf.

"Hello, princess," He greeted, grinning wildly and mockingly bowed before me. "Ganondorf." I growled. Link pulled me behind him, defending me. "Don't even think about harming her!" He yelled. Ganondorf chuckled. "Okay then."  
What did he say? "W-What?" Link asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, either. "I won't harm her." Ganondorf replied.  
"You won't?" I asked.  
"No. I'm going to marry you!"

Link growled. "I won't let you!" He spat.  
Ganondorf shrugged. "Say that to Helmaroc."

He climbed on Helmaroc's back and the giant bird lunged for me. Helmaroc knocked Link out of the way and grabbed me around the waist. I was lifted up and I screamed. Helmaroc's grip tightened, squeezing the breath out of my lungs and I fell unconscious...

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I was in the library, reading a book. I always wear glasses whilst I read. Oh, did I mention Kaia wears glasses all the time now? Apparently, she needs them.

"Um, Vaati?"  
Oh, speak of the devil for the second time this morning. I looked at her. "Are you okay? You looked stressed when Dark brought up the Hyrulean festival thing." She explained as she sat next to me. I nodded in understanding.  
"I'm fine," I replied.  
"...Why are you wearing glasses?"  
"Your mother rubbed off on me. Ever since she made me wear glasses, I got addicted to wearing them. Though I didn't have any until now."

Kaia stood up and walked up to the door. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back in a second." She explained.  
"Okay." I replied, never taking my eyes off my book. Kaia opened the door and immediately a certain shadow crashes into her and sent them both onto the floor.

I sighed. "Dark Link, what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed. Dark Link stood up and walked over to me. "It's terrible! Princess Zelda has been kidnapped by pig-face Ganon!" He cried. My eyes widened. What did he say?

Kaia P.O.V.

Zelda's been kidnapped? Again? Seriously, what is it with princesses getting kidnapped all the time?

Vaati stood up and took his glasses off. "I'm going to get her back." He explained. Dark smiled. "Link's going, too. He's at Hyrule castle right now. You should meet up with him there." Dark suggested.

Vaati nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
I stood up when I finally remembered that I was still on the floor. "I'll go, too." I explained. Vaati shook his head. "Oh no, you're not. You're staying here. It's too dangerous," He replied.

"But I bond well with Wolfos and I kind of defeated Ganon." I replied in defence. "But you've got no clue how to fight properly. There are more than just Wolfos out there. Ganon isn't stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. You're not going!"

Those words hurt. I huffed. "You need to stop telling me what I can and can't do. I'm 25. An adult. I can make my own decisions."  
"Well, the decision you're making is going to get you killed."  
"At least I'll die a brave woman.""No, you're going to die a stupid woman."

I shrugged. "Meh. Bravery. Stupidity. Same thing really."  
Vaati groaned in annoyance. "Fine! If you're in danger, I'm not helping you."  
Gee, what a gentleman...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Link was in his room, packing his needed items: Food, water and potions. He held up his Hyrulean shield and the Master sword. 'To think I'd be using this again.' Link thought as he looked at the shimmering blade.

Link heard a knock at the door and saw Vaati and Kaia. Link smiled. "You're rescuing Zelda, too?" He asked and Vaati nodded. "Yeah. So, where will we start?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should check with the king. If anyone were to know where Ganon is, It'll be him." Link explained.

"Then let's find him!" Vaati smirked. Kaia held out her fist. "Brofist*!"

When no one made any attempt for a brofist, she growled. "Brofist..." She hissed and hesitantly, the two bumped their fists against Kaia's.

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 1. What will happen next?  
I was so annoyed writing this. I accidently deleted this so I had to re-write it all over again. Oh well.**

***Most of us should know the famous 'brofist' from PewDiePie, one of the best youtubers ever! :D **


	2. Hey, it's Slendy!

Link P.O.V.

We walked through the big doors of the throne room and saw the king, sat on the throne. As always.

The king looked at us. "So you're going to save my daughter?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, but we don't know where to look."  
The king stood up and walked over to us.

"Ganondorf has returned with Helmaroc. Because of this, there is only one way they'd go," The king explained. Vaati gave a confused. I can't say I blame him. I'm confused, too. Only one place?  
"And that is?" Vaati asked.  
The king cleared his throat. "Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many Many years ago, there was a palace hidden away from eyes. Though one day, there was a young boy who found the palace with his pet bird. So he... Um... What comes next?"

I sweat dropped. Well, this has gotten very far. Note my sarcasm. If we were in one of those cartoons Kaia talks about, I'm sure we'd all dramatically collapse to the floor.

A guard walked up to the king and whispered in his ear.  
"Oh, yes. I remember now. These two played in the palace for years. And then the boy became a man-"  
Vaati clapped his hands. "Well done, your majesty. You found out that boy's grow into men. I never would have found out." He interrupted, rather rudely. In the name of Hyrule, Vaati's rude. To the king no less. That takes courage. Not even I would dare say that to the king.

The king glared at him but carried on, much to my surprise.  
"As I was saying, The man turned into a thief. He was sentenced to an execution but before he perished, he said, 'I'll be reborn and return to my home' and then he lost his head." The king finished.

"One: That didn't answer my question! Two: What has that got to do with this situation?" Vaati yelled. Well, it sounded more like a screech. I cringed. Ow, Vaati doesn't realise how loud he can be.  
"In other words, you should go to that palace. But it's not easy to find. You first need these three elements: Light, lightning and wind. Light is found in the heart of nature. Wind is found in the core of the heavens. And lightning is found in the eye of the storm." The king replied.

"What does that mean?" Kaia asked. "How am I supposed to know? It's just a legend!"  
I sweat dropped. Well, this helps.

I clapped my hands together. "Right! Let's get going. We need to rescue Zelda." I explained. Vaati and Kaia nodded.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We were all outside of Hyrule town and now in northern Hyrule field*. "So... Where should we go to first?" I asked. Link thought for a moment. "Well, to find the element of light, we have to go to the 'heart of nature'. What does that mean?"  
"The first thing that comes into my mind is a forest when someone mentions nature," Kaia stated. "So maybe in the heart of the forest?"  
We're not getting far, are we?  
"But what do you think the heart of the forest is?" Link asked.  
"I know," I started. "A load of pointless trees."

Link frowned. "You don't like nature a lot, do you?" He asked.  
"Of course not. Nature is the most 'unnatural' thing ever*." I replied.  
"Um, should we just check the forest?" Kaia asked. I nodded. "Which one?" I asked.  
"In Hyrule, we only have one forest. Well, actually more like the woods." Link explained.  
"In other words, Faron woods." I replied. Link nodded.

How many major events happen in Faron woods? Hasn't there already been like, five? Compared to the rest of Hyrule, that's a lot.  
I started to walk off. "Come on, you two. Let's go."  
I heard footsteps behind me, which meant that they were following. It feels great to lead.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We're finally at Faron woods. Now that I look at this place, I realised how long it might take just to find a simple element. I mentally sighed. Great.  
Link smiled. "Okay, everyone. Let's search the forest!" He exclaimed. He seems enthusiastic about this, at least.

"This might take a while." I said to him and he grinned. "Don't worry. No matter how long it takes, we'll find it."  
"Yeah! It'll be because of me that we'll find that element! Because I'm the best!" Vaati replied, in a prideful manner. I sweat dropped. Self-centred much?

An hour had passed and we still haven't found the element. I groaned. "Where could it be? We've looked everywhere." I whined to myself but apparently, Vaati heard it. "Can't handle it, can you? Want to go home?" He asked, in a tone that said '_Iknewyouwouldn'thandleit'.  
_I frowned at him. "I can handle it, Vaati. I'm not exactly in danger. It's just I'm not as patient as I used to be." I replied.  
"Impatient people don't make good heroes." Vaati explained.  
"Then you're not a good hero." I retorted. He glared at me but before he could say anything, Link went up to us. "I'm guessing we have to go to the lost woods." He suggested.

Vaati nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

We were at the entrance of the lost woods and that was when we remembered that it was a maze. Duh.  
"I think we should split up," Link suggested.  
I nodded. "Good idea."  
"Don't get yourself killed, Kaia." Vaati replied. I mentally growled. What's with him?

"Okay, see you two later." Link explained before leaving into the rightt side of the maze.  
"I'll go this way." I explained to Vaati, as I pointed to the northern part of the maze.  
"Okay," Was all Vaati said to me before leaving to go into the left side of the maze. "Oh, one more thing. If you get killed, I'm not holding a funeral for you." And then he left.  
I huffed. Jerk! Doesn't he trust me at all? I owned Ganon for crying out loud! I sighed and walked through the northern part of the maze.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I remembered the last time I went to Faron woods. 2 years ago with Kaia. When she told me that legend about this guy called the Slenderman. I chuckled at the thought. She really got me scared. I swear I saw him, actually. Just then I heard a rustle. "Hello?" I called out. When I got no response, I carried on walking.  
I looked at a tree and saw a piece of paper. I walked up to it and noticed that it said: 'Can't run.' What kind of prank's this? I picked it up and immediately felt a cold wind brush against my hair. It felt sinister.

I ignored it and carried on. But I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I saw another piece of paper on another tree which said: 'Don't look or it takes you.'  
This is starting to sound like the Slenderman legend. Is Kaia trying to fool me? Isn't she taking anything seriously?!  
"Kaia, where are you?!" I shout but all I got was silence. I groaned. "Fine, don't talk to me." I mumble.

'Don't look' hm? I grin. I've got an idea.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The sky seemed to go darker than before. Standing behind a tree, was a figure as tall as the tree itself; The Slenderman*. He spotted Vaati, though his back was to him.  
Vaati turned around, sensing a presence. What Slenderman saw wasn't what he expected; Vaati was wearing a blindfold. 'Um...' Was all Slenderman could think.

"Link, is that you?" Vaati asked. When he received no response, he took off the blindfold. When he saw Slenderman, all he could do was gawk at him, as if he was a painting.  
At first, neither of them did anything. Tentacles sprouted out of Slenderman's back. And that was when Vaati screamed.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

I finally got to the sacred meadow at the end of the lost woods. This is where my young friend, Saria plays her ocarina. It's peaceful here. My peaceful moments were interrupted when I heard a scream. It sounded like Vaati! I ran, trying to find him. Please be okay, Vaati.

The further I ran, the darker it got. I then felt someone run into me, knocking me over. It turned out it was Vaati that ran into me. I sighed in relief. "Vaati, you're okay. What happened?" I asked, getting up. "The legend's real!" He exclaimed, slightly trembling. Wow, it's not like him to get scared. I'm so telling Dark Link about this afterwards.  
"What legend?" I asked.  
"A legend about a mythical creature called the Slenderman," Vaati replied. "It is said that he lures you away into a forest and kills you..."  
I raised an eyebrow. "You're scared about something like that? Many monsters try to kill us. How is this 'Slenderman' any different?"  
"He has that sinister feeling to him. I can't help it."  
"I'm sure you can outmatch him. You're the great wind mage, Vaati aren't you?"

Vaati perked up like that and grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I am! And I will claim his head as my trophy!" He then started to cackle. I sweat dropped. Over dramatic, isn't he?

"Did I hear the name 'Slenderman'?"  
Me and Vaati turned to see Kaia. I smiled. "Hi, Kaia. Did you find anything?" I asked. "No. I'm guessing you haven't?"  
I shook my head. "Anyway, Vaati's quivering in his shoes because he heard the Slenderman which I've never heard of by the way."  
"You mean to say Slendy's real?" Kaia asked. Vaati nodded. "Yes. And he's after me."  
"Where a blindfold. You'll be fine." She explained. "I did. But he was still there and was still going to get me!" Vaati cried.  
"You're scared again? What happened to claiming his head as a trophy?" I asked, teasingly. This was surprisingly amusing.

I then tensed. "Someone's nearby." I whispered. I've always been able to get a feeling when someone is near. "It's probably _him_." Vaati whispered back. "Awesome!" Kaia exclaimed. Vaati shot her a look. "Quiet! He'll hear you!" He hissed, quietly.  
"What? It's just Slendy. Hey, Slendy!" Kaia shouted, waving in the distance. "Shut it!" Vaati hissed, pulling her away from view of Slenderman. We're in trouble now.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they defeat Slenderman? Find out next time :)**

***Slenderman is as Vaati said, a mythical being who lures children and teenagers away into a forest and kills them (Well, I'm guessing he kills them) Slenderman was mentioned in the prequel of this story if you might remember. Oh yeah, hate anything horror related? Don't look up Slenderman.**


End file.
